1. Field of the Invention
This utility patent application is based on the provisional patent application (Ser. No. 60/572,130) filed on May 17, 2004.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-theft systems and devices used with electronic devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, typically include locks and cables that securely attach the electronic devices to a fixed surface or object. If the cable or lock is broken, an alarm is automatically activated. Other anti-theft devices may motion detecting alarms, and vicinity alarms that are automatically activated when the electronic device is moved. A major drawback with such a device is that the electronic devices still operate after they are physically removed from the area.
Various data security software programs have been used to protect important data files stored within the electronic device. Such programs typically require the user to enter a user name and password, or a security card into the electronic device to access and alter these data files.
In the medical industry, it is common practice to use laptop computers, tablet computers, and PDA's to connect to a local area network within a healthcare facility. Typically, these devices are used to retrieve medical information contained in a patent's medical database file. Because a patient's medical information is highly confidential, network administrators must institute adequate security measures to limit access to these files only to authorized individuals. Unfortunately, controlling access to a large group of employees, nurses, physicians and other hospital personnel is very cumbersome and unmanageable.
Many businesses, such as coffeehouses and bookstores, offer wireless Internet access to their customers when they visit their business. Typically, customers bring their WiFi enabled laptop computers, PDA's or smart cellular telephones with them to the business and then connect to the Internet via a wireless access point located in the business. Unless additional security measures are taken by the customers, the wireless transceivers used by the customers' to communicate with the wireless access point may provide the customers access to files on each other's devices.
What is needed is an improved anti-theft and file security system for a portable electronic device that either inactivates the electronic device or prevents access to designated specific files on the electronic device when the electronic device is located outside a designated area.